Modular engine assemblies, such as those in a gas turbine engine, permit many advantages over monolithic parts. In the case of a vane assembly, for example, these advantages include the ability to use different materials for airfoil shrouds and airfoils, ease of repair, and ability to use more advanced cooling schemes. More advanced cooling schemes have traditionally been impractical because of the high rate of manufacturing defects. Modular designs reduce manufacturing defects (i.e. increase yield), and thus make the advanced cooling schemes practical. One method for producing modular turbine engine assemblies such as a vane assembly is bi-casting, where one part of the assembly, such as an airfoil, is first cast. A second part of the assembly, such as the shroud, is then cast around the first component at a later time. The solidification process creates only a mechanical joint interface with no metallurgical bonding. A downside of this process is that there may be resultant gaps between the interface of the airfoil and shrouds. The gap may allow cooling air to leak from the cold side of the shroud into the hot gas path. As a result, there is room for improvement in the art.